Tetherball
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: It's the only ball you can't lose! And that's the perfect game for two siblings who always fight! JALEX. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp. Or any of teh games mentioned. Cups is from Friends.  
**

Tetherball- it's the only game where you can't lose!

* * *

**Charades **

"I hate Charades." Alex whined, sitting at the farthest edge of the bench, just waiting for the chaos to begin so that she could sneak out.

"All right, let's divide into teams." Theresa chirped.

Alex raised her hand. "I'm gonna be in the team that's against Justin." If she _had to _play this game, beating Justin was the only good thing she could gain out of this torture.

Theresa huffed. "No way. I'm not letting you guys break my lamp again when you fight. You and Justin are in my team. Max and Harper are in Jerry's team. Let's begin."

Alex crossed her arms across her chest, frowning, mumbling under her breath about how unfair this was, and sat down beside her mother, as far away from Justin as humanly possible, since magic was banned and she couldn't float in the air.

"Your turn." Jerry said.

"Alex, go first." Theresa ordered, against her better judgment.

"What! That's not fair!" Alex protested. "Justin was born first, he should go first."

"I'm not going first!" Justin objected. "First turns are way too unpredictable. I need to warm up first and think of a winning strategy."

"Yes, because you can't play charades without a strategy." Alex rolled her eyes. "Just take out the coin and flip."

"Fine." Justin took out the coin that they had started using to settle the dispute about the crust on their pizza, resting it on his palm. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Alex affirmed.

"But I wanted heads!" Justin snapped. "Why can't you take tails instead? They are both exactly likely events. They are both equally probable!"

"If they are both equal whatever, why can't _you_ take tails?" Alex countered.

Justin threw his hands up in the air. "Because it's lucky for me!"

"It's lucky for me too!" Alex yelled, standing up, hands on her hips. "I want heads."

Justin stood his ground. "No, _I_ want heads. Stop acting like a kid."

"You're the one acting like a kid." She stomped her feet. "Heads."

"Heads."

"HEADS."

Justin stood up, trying to be the same height as her so that she was less intimidating. "I want heads as much as I hate your attitude."

Alex held her chin up, glaring at him. "I hate tails as much as I hate your boring lectures."

"Heads."

"Heads."

He narrowed his eyes at her, pursing his lips tightly. "Why are you so stubborn?"

She shrugged. "Why are you such a dork?"

"Heads."

"HEADS!"

Jerry sighed, waiting for his wife to call off the game. Would his eldest two ever stop fighting long enough to let them play a civilized game?

* * *

**Cups**

"_Really_?" Justin asked, staring at Max in disbelief. "You realize it's a game made up by a character on a TV show, right?"

Max scoffed. "Oh please are you afraid to lose?"

Justin glared at him. "Fine, I'll beat you."

Max shook his head. "I hear Beginners' luck is important. You and Alex go on first."

Alex whined. "But I don't want to play. I'm just stuck here cause mom won't let me out till I spent 'quality time with my brothers'. Please don't make it worse. I'm sitting quietly without hurting you guys. Isn't that enough?"

Justin titled his head to a side and stared at her. "For someone who's about to lose, you talk a lot."

She narrowed her eyes, picking up the cards. "I got 6 and 3."

"I win." Justin announced happily.

"No way!" Alex held her hands up in the air incredulously. "We didn't even begin!"

Justin shrugged. "This is how the game is played!"

"Pssh. Yeah, right." Alex scoffed. "Justin there are no rules for this game! It's a game a guy made up!"

"There are rules." Justin defended. "We follow what they followed on the show. And I would have showed you that this is what the rules say if you hadn't taped over my recordings."

Alex shrugged. "Hey, watching you cry is a great comedy show too."

Justin glared at her. "Again, it was my allergies."

"Psssh." She chuckled. "Sure. Cry-baby."

"Allergies."

"Cry-baby."

"Allergies."

"Cry-baby. Cry-baby, cry-baby. Did you wet your diapers?"

Max sighed, looking at the door longingly. When would their mother finally unlock it?

**

* * *

Dungeons and dragons **

"Harper please." Alex whined, sitting beside her best friend, her boyfriend and her brother. "You can beat Justin and Zeke on your own. You don't need me. Heck, I don't even know how to play this stupid game! I can make you lose."

Harper patted her knee. "I know you can't play this game. That's why I want to teach you. It's a really fun game. You and I can play it sometimes."

"Oh my gosh I can't take this!" Alex groaned, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. If only the house caught fire and they had to abandon this game!

"Take your turn." Zeke instructed softly, his eyes shining with fear of Alex lashing out at him.

She rolled the dice and randomly made a move.

"No, Alex, that is not how it's played." Justin protested.

"Yeah, I know. That is how _I _play." She shot back, smiling sweetly at him.

"That move is not allowed." Justin repeated seriously. "Take it back."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him with challenge in her eyes. "I won't."

"You have to!" he shrieked out in his panicky girly tone.

"I won't." She repeated more firmly.

"You have to." His voice became more stern.

"Won't."

"Have to."

"WON'T!"

"HAVE TO!"

Harper sighed, leaning her head on Zeke's shoulder, waiting for the two siblings to storm off to their rooms. She knew this was a bad idea.

**

* * *

Hide and seek **

"Okay, Alex's turn to hide." Max declared.

Justin's eyes widened in alarm. This couldn't be good. She was the queen of the sneaky devils; she was the best at hiding things. It would be impossible for him to find her.

She grinned, catching on to his thoughts. "Give up yet?" she whispered softly, bumping him on her way to hide.

"I'm ready!" she yelled after a while.

"I can't believe we are playing Hide and seek like kids." Justin mumbled under his breath, remembering their childhood days when they used to play this game. And from that experience, he knew the first place to look for would be his room.

He searched under his bed, under the table, behind the curtains- everywhere, but he couldn't find her. Finally, when he was about to leave, he found her wand lying on the ground in front of his drawers. He gasped, running forward and opening the drawer. His face flushed red when he found a tiny Alex sitting on top of one of his boxers. "ALEX!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ground lazily.

"You weren't supposed to use magic!" Justin yelled.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "You still won!"

"And I told you to stay away from my underwear drawer!" he hissed furiously.

"I'll stay away from yours when you stay away from mine." She shot back, grinning again.

His face flushed red once more. "Well, I-I… unlike you, I do laundry! Not everyone can be lazy Alex."

She stared at him with an evil look all over her face. "Justin, do you _really_ want me to start talking about what you do with my-"

"ALEX!" he shrieked in alarm, slamming his drawer shut.

She banged on it with her fists. "Hey! Let me out! And turn me back!" she snarled, stomping her feet on his boxer. "Ew, this is sticky! Justin! You just ruined my shoes! Let me out!"

He blushed again, shaking his head, smirked, sat down on his bed. Now he had her where he wanted her. Well, where he wanted her at that moment. "Why? So that you can destroy my $400 again?"

She huffed. "No, so that I can shower, and teach you how to do your laundry first."

"I wore that yesterday." He defended. "I'll wash it on Thursday. That's when I scheduled the laundry."

"If you wore it yesterday then why is it still-" She made a face, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "You smell _disgusting_." She spat out, taking exaggerating sniffs. Then she realized that insults weren't going to help her when she was trapped in his drawer and completely at his mercy. Well, not at his mercy in the way that she preferred. "Justin, please let me out!"

He didn't reply, just smiled to himself. Wasn't this just awesome- the spider caught in her own web?

"Justin!" she yelled, banging harder, her demands growing more desperate. "Let me out! NOW!"

He started humming to himself, walking out of the room, slamming the door so that she knew he was gone.

"No! Come back! You're not the evil one!... Justin! Justin! JUSTIN!"

**

* * *

Tetherball **

So they couldn't play any civilized game where one won and one lost and where one had the chance to be sneaky. Which brought them to tetherballs. Hey- it's the only ball you can't lose! All they had to do was pat it back and forth.

"This is more boring that you." Alex dead-panned, looking at the ball dully.

Justin bit his lip thoughtfully. "Actually, his requires a certain level of concentration, which you happen to lack."

She yawned dramatically. "Can you start talking? I think I'm about to fall asleep."

He shrugged. "What do you wanna talk about?"

She patted the ball hard, pushing it towards him. "I hate losing to you."

He huffed. "Why?"

She huffed back. "Because I'm your sister, duh!"

He shrugged. "I make it up to you, don't I?" he grinned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." She scoffed, not willing to let him know that he had the upper hand. "So do I, when I win!"

"Wait." He suddenly stopped patting the ball. "So if we can't lose this game, does that mean we can't have…. You know."

She scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "You can do it but you can't say it? It's not that hard to pronounce Justin. Try it." she smiled, beginning to split the words up into syllables like she was actually teaching him how to say it. "Make-up-"

He covered her mouth with his hands in panic before she could complete it. "Don't say it!"

She shrugged.

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, finally sighed and gave in, pulling his hand away.

She grinned. "-Sex."

"ALEX!"

* * *

**A/N: I wrote the Charades part in December then I forgot about this one! I guess this is what happens when you have too many files in your computer :/ anyways, hope you liked it? Please review! This was fun to write :D**


End file.
